Electronic devices such as smartphones, Personal Computers (PCs), tablet devices, and the like provide a variety of useful functions to users through various applications. The electronic devices have evolved to allow users to use information in various forms together with a voice communication function, by providing various functions. Also, development and use of accessory devices connectable to the electronic devices have also been diversified. The accessory devices may include, for example, an electronic pen capable of inputting a touch onto a touchscreen, a cover for protecting a touchscreen of an electronic device (for example, a flip cover, a sliding cover, a folder cover, and so forth), and the like.
When a cover having a projection portion is coupled with the electronic device, a standby screen or an execution screen of an application may be displayed on a partial area of a whole screen of a touchscreen of the electronic device, which corresponds to the window of the cover. The user may also input a user gesture, such as a touch input or a hovering input, onto the partial area.
The projection portion of the accessory device such as the cover (for example, a flip cover) uses a partial area of the whole screen, thus having limited executable functions. Moreover, due to a small size of the partial area, the user often experiences inconvenience in manipulating the electronic device on the partial area. Furthermore, to use various functions, the user needs to open the cover for direct input onto the screen of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.